gargoylesfandomcom-20200222-history
Anton Sevarius
Dr. Antoine "Anton" Sevarius is a brilliant, megalomaniacal, and immoral geneticist. He initially worked for Cyberbiotics, but was persuaded to work for Xanatos Enterprises before 1994.Outfoxed History After the Manhattan Clan's awakening, he was given two assignments by Xanatos as one of the head scientists at the Xanatos Enterprises subsidiary company, Gen-U-Tech. First, he was assigned to create a clone of Goliath, named Thailog.Double Jeopardy The second was to design a creature similar to a gargoyle to work for Xanatos. This led to his creating the mutates. A disguised Sevarius worked with Xanatos to mutate Derek Maza into Talon. While Goliath, Brooklyn, and Lexington were rescuing Maggie the Cat, Goliath knocked Sevarius into a tank full of electric eels, apparently killing him. This led to Talon's enmity toward the Manhattan Clan (since he believed Sevarius was the only one who could cure him). Sevarius had faked his death, however, and continued to work for Xanatos in secret.Metamorphosis After completing the Thailog project, he received an email apparently from Xanatos ordering him to kidnap and ransom Thailog. In reality, the cloned gargoyle planned to kill his three "fathers," Goliath, Xanatos, and Sevarius, but he was defeated.Double Jeopardy Goliath later kidnapped Sevarius, forcing him to create a cure for the mutates, Claw, Fang, Talon, and Maggie the Cat. Xanatos broke in to save Sevarius, thereby revealing their true relationship, and making allies of the Manhattan Clan and the mutates. The “cure” Sevarius made has not yet been tested, since the mutates suspected he may have actually tried to poison them.The Cage Dr. Sevarius was next sent to Loch Ness in Scotland to study the Loch Ness Monsters. To that end, he was provided with a submarine in the likeness of the Monsters, and a force of Xanatos' guardsmen. While there, he captured a female Loch Ness Monster. Soon after, when the Avalon travelers arrived, he captured Angela, whom he discovered was the biological daughter of Goliath. He attempted to capture the male Loch Ness Monster, dubbed "Big Daddy," using a tracking device attached to the female and Angela. However, for his efforts, he and most of the Xanatos guardsmen wound up sinking to the bottom of Loch Ness in the sub, which was damaged by the two monsters.Monsters It is unknown how Sevarius escaped, but after that fiasco, he went to work for Thailog and Demona's corporation, Nightstone Unlimited. He was first hired to create clones of the Manhattan Clan, as well as (unknown to Demona) a perfect mate for Thailog, named Delilah, created from the combined DNA of Elisa Maza and Demona.The Reckoning Next, Demona assigned him to genetically engineer a deadly carrier virus, called the CV-1000, that she planned to release across the planet. Had she not been stopped by the Manhattan Clan, the virus would have wiped out humanity, leaving only gargoyles alive due to the power of the Praying Gargoyle.Hunter's Moon Working for an unknown employer, Sevarius infiltrated the Labyrinth and freed Fang.Estranged He also captured Thug, Benny, Erin, and Tasha, whom he mutated into armored mutates. He commissioned Fang to deploy a bomb of mutagen at Times Square during New Years Eve, timed to detonate at the stroke of midnight. The duo were stopped by the Redemption Squad, but Sevarius did manage to escape.Louse Characteristics Sevarius is noted not only for his considerable expertise in genetic matters and utter amorality and unscrupulousness, but also for being an utter ham. He eagerly takes on the role of the stereotypical mad scientist, reveling in its clichés with considerable gusto, often prizing dramatic acts alongside scientific or monetary gain. He has twice shown talent in the art of disguise. Sevarius also displays a very cowardly personality as he will quickly plead for mercy when any of his enemies confront him. While his current citizenship is unknown, Sevarius is either American or British. Sevarius owns a gray monogrammed, albeit misspelled, briefcase where he keeps his notes. He also has a car. Notes * Sevarius' name is misspelled as "Servarius" on his briefcase in the episode The Cage. * In the non-canon Goliath Chronicles episode Genesis Undone, Sevarius mentions his full name as "Anton Bartholomew Sevarius." * The character of Sevarius bears many similarities to Severino Antinori, an embryologist who experimented with human cloning in real life. Series creator Greg Weisman has called this a "bizarre coincidence."http://www.s8.org/gargoyles/askgreg/archives.php?lid=27 * Sevarius bares the same forename (Anton) as Vincent Price's character in The Abominable Dr. Phibes movies. Fitting, given their megalomanical nature but vast ingenuity. Appearances * Outfoxed - mentioned * Invitation Only - flashback References Sevarius, Anton Sevarius, Anton Sevarius, Anton Category:Enemies